jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor
*JumpStart Preschool (1995) *JumpStart Pre-K Jennifer York *JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? *JumpStart Artist *JumpStart Advanced series *JumpStart 3D Virtual World series *JumpStart Pet Rescue *World of JumpStart *JumpStart Academy Preschool *JumpStart Academy Kindergarten}} }} Eleanor is a female elephant character who first appeared in JumpStart Preschool (1995). She is usually depicted as an avid reader (as of 1998). In the past, she was often a mascot character for JumpStart's Preschool media, alongside Kisha, Casey and Pierre (see also: Preschool Gang). Appearance Eleanor was originally depicted with gray skin and blue eyes. She only wore a pink bow on top of her head with a heart in the center. In ''JumpStart Pre-K'', her appearance is very similar, although her skin has a slightly more brownish tone. In ''JumpStart Preschool'' (1998), Eleanor has gray skin with a brownish tone and blue eyes. She wears a yellow dress with a white collar. She also wears a pink bow, which is taller and has more ridges compared to her previous and next appearances. In all later appearances, Eleanor is depicted with pinkish skin. In the videos JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? and JumpStart ABC's, Eleanor wears a simple pink bow with white polka dots, and a pink dress over a white T-shirt. She is also depicted with purplish eyelids. Her design in JumpStart Phonics Learning System is very similar, but her dress is dark blue, her bow lacks dots, and she also wears a pink scarf-like accessory. In the JumpStart Advanced series, JumpStart Artist, and JumpStart Languages, she wears a purple bow, a purple dress over a white shirt, and black shoes. She also has blueish-purple irises. In her artwork for ''JumpStart 3D Virtual World'', she is depicted as being much larger and having a wider trunk. She has three forms, one for preschool and kindergarten, one for 1st grade, and one for 2nd grade. Her preschool and kindergarten form is small with a large lavender bow on her head, and a lavender jumpsuit with a tutu. Her 1st grade form is larger and has a slightly smaller bow. Her second grade form is even larger, and she has a single straight hair sticking up from her head with a small purple bow tied around it, and her jumpsuit has a floral design on the front. Eleanor's design for the JumpStart Academy series is very similar to her previous design, however, her outfit and bow are more pinkish, and she is depicted with purple irises when previously she had none. Personality and Characteristics Since at least the late 90's, Eleanor has often been depicted as dainty and interested in reading. She is often depicted as having a great memory as well, which is probably based on the saying "an elephant never forgets". A biography for Eleanor on the old Knowledge Adventure site pertaining to her appearance in JumpStart Preschool (1995) stated that her favorite activity is playing piano, her favorite food is curried peanuts, and her favorite school subjects are lunch and recess. Knowledge Adventure. Home Page of Keisha, Casey, Eleanor, and Pierre. Archived on February 4, 1998. Retrieved on October 2, 2016. In JumpStart Preschool (1998), Eleanor is depicted as rather quiet and humble. When Kisha suggests that Eleanor could be in a book about famous elephants someday, Eleanor says, "Oh, I don't know about that..." She seems to be good friends with Cecil. In her idle animations, she is almost always reading. She also thinks Pierre's jokes are corny in this game. In the video [[JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?|''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?]] and its tie-in game ''JumpStart ABC`s, Eleanor is depicted as outgoing and curious. She has her own trunk where she keeps a variety of dress-up clothes. In the JumpStart Advanced series, Eleanor's learning type is 'The Wordsmith'. The manual for ''JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade'' says, "Eleanor teaches children using her linguistic learning style. She loves to use poetry, reading, and other language cues to help children understand ideas." On a now-defunct site for the JumpStart All Stars, Eleanor's profile said, "Eleanor is usually found writing, acting in plays, dancing, or talking. A ravenous reader and collector of facts, trivia, and quotations, Eleanor is alternately either an invaluable source of information or an insufferable know-it-all. She dreams of being a famous writer someday, and she scribbles her thoughts in a tattered journal that she keeps with her at all times."Knowledge Adventure. Eleanor, the Reader . Retrieved on July 26, 2015. In JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade, Eleanor is depicted as having an affinity for romance, and says that she loves stories about princes. A profile for Eleanor pertaining to the JumpStart 3D Virtual World series says, "Eleanor, the elephant, is super strong and very smart. She loves to read to her teddy bear and to dance in her garden. Eleanor says, 'Come find me for a game of catch, any time.' Eleanor and Pierre are good friends." The JumpStart Blog says, "Don’t let her strength fool you; Eleanor is also the daintiest and most graceful of the JumpScouts. She loves to hang out at the reading arcade, but is always up for a good game of catch in Ivy’s meadow."Jumpstart. (2008, December 8). What Your Kid Says. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved July 3, 2015. The JumpStart Blog also mentions that she loves flowers and her garden, and that she bakes too. In World of JumpStart, Eleanor is also fond of exploring. Promotional artwork for the JumpStart Academy series mentions that her three favorite things are her teddy bear Doc, books, and ballet. In the Games [[JumpStart Preschool (1995)|''JumpStart Preschool'' (1995)]] Eleanor is one of the main characters. She is four years old and loves preschool. [[JumpStart Pre-K|''JumpStart Pre-K]]' (1996) Eleanor is one of the main characters. She appears in the Fire Station, Barbershop, and Clothing Store mini-games. [[JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island|JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island]] (1996) Eleanor makes a cameo appearance in the woods. [[JumpStart Preschool (1998)|JumpStart Preschool (1998)]] Eleanor is one of the main characters. She primarily appears in the activity "Connect the Dots Book", and she also appears in the activities "Toy Box" and "Wagon and Balls". In her idle animations, she is often seen reading. One of her books is about famous elephants throughout history. [[JumpStart ABC's|JumpStart ABC's]] (1999) Eleanor has the largest role of all the characters. The player accompanies her to find out who spilled their drink in the caboose of the JumpStart train.. [[JumpStart Learning System: Phonics|JumpStart Learning System: Phonics]] (1999) Eleanor is a camper at Camp Readalot. She appears in the Storybook Cave activity. [[JumpStart Around the World|JumpStart Around the World]] (2000) Eleanor is one of the player's travel buddies in the preschool version. She appears in the Blimp Bounce game. [[JumpStart Artist|JumpStart Artist]] (2000) Eleanor mainly appears in the activity "Your Personal Art Studio and Gallery". She also appears in one of the video clips in the activity "Frankie's Paint-Along Songs". [[JumpStart Explorers|JumpStart Explorers]] (2001) Eleanor appears on the rainy day craft pages. [[JumpStart Advanced Preschool|JumpStart Advanced Preschool]] (2002) [[JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals|Disc 1: Fundamentals]] Eleanor appears in the Bubble Pop and Rhyme Time mini-games. In Bubble Pop, Eleanor specifies a letter for the player to find. In Rhyme Time, the player helps Eleanor finish her poems by finding rhyming words. Eleanor is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for '''help. [[JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten|''JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten]]' (2002) Eleanor is one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. [[JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade|JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade]] (2002) [[JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals|'Disc 1: Fundamentals]] The player can visit Eleanor at her house and play a mini-game, Eleanor's News Room, there. In this game, Eleanor is a news writer and reporter for her own TV news station, the JumpStart Real News Network. Eleanor is one of seven characters who can be selected to be the player's racing avatar, and she has her own power-up, gadget, trick, and track. Her power-up is the Power Peanut, her gadget is the Peanut Shield, and her trick is the Peanut Gauntlet. Her track is lined by books, and the surrounding areas have large books and papers. Eleanor is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help during activities. [[JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade|JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade]]' (2002) [[JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals|'''Disc 1: ''Fundamentals]] Eleanor is an agent of JumpStart Headquarters. Eleanor is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. [[JumpStart Sing-Along Time|JumpStart Sing-Along Time]]' (2003)' Elanor makes a cameo in the intro song. [[JumpStart Pet Rescue|JumpStart Pet Rescue]]' (2009) Eleanor is one of the main characters and local residents. [[JumpStart Crazy Karts|JumpStart Crazy Karts]] (2011) Eleanor is one of the characters that the player can choose to be their racer. '''World of JumpStart (2009-Ongoing) Eleanor appears as one of the default residents of the player's Neighborhood, as well as in AdventureLand. She also appears in one of the missions given to the player which involves meeting her and talking to her at Windy Hollows. Afterwards, she doesn't appear there. Eleanor also previously appeared in the StoryLand area in the game, prior to its movement to JumpStart Junior. JumpStart Academy Preschool (2019) Eleanor is a main cast character who helps guide the player through the game. In Videos Eleanor is the main character of [[JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?|''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?]]. She wants to find out who spilled their juice and left it in the caboose. She acts as a detective to solve the mystery. In Books Eleanor appears in all the Pre-K workbooks and Pre-K Readers, as well as some other Readers. She is the main character of the Pre-K Reader "Eleanor's Enormous Ears". Toys Eleanor was featured in one of the Briarpatch JumpStart jigsaw puzzles released circa 2000. Voice Samples Quotes * ''"I'm Eleanor, and I just '''love' words. I love to read them, I love to write them, and I love to say them."'' (Self introduction from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade) * "Eleanor here, surrounded by my favorite things: friends and books!" (from JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten) Trivia * In JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals, the nickname Ellie is used for Eleanor on the printable newspaper that the player receives after winning a race. Gallery See the gallery subpage for Eleanor images, or the category page for all media featuring Eleanor References category page Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:JumpStart Preschool (1995) Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Preschool (1998) Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:Mascot Characters Category:JumpStart ABC's Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Learning System: Phonics Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Quest for the Color Meister Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Animal Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:JumpStart Artist Category:JumpStart (online game) Category:JumpStart Pet Rescue Category:JumpStart Crazy Karts Category:JumpStart Sing-Along Time Category:JumpStart Explorers Category:World of JumpStart Category:Main characters Category:Kids Category:JumpStart Academy series Category:JumpStart Academy Preschool Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: Trouble in Town Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Legend of Grizzly McGuffin Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: My First Adventure Category:JumpStart Academy Kindergarten